We know that the distribution network is at the end of a power system, directed to power users, is responsible for the distribution of power. It is an important task of customer service to the users. The power industry affects the national economy and people's lives. Adequate power supply is an economic development, a power production and distribution is critical to people's daily life, therefore power distribution network must meet the needs of users by setting reasonable operating control methods.
In recent years, the development of automated power distribution, one time power device, smart power distribution terminals and distribution automation system domestically, has to some extend improved the reliability of the power distribution network and solved the problem of reliable power supply distribution. However due to long-term negligence in building a distribution network, compare the operating efficiency of distribution network and transmission network, the technical performance of the distribution network is low, and the existing equipment utilization rate is also very low. There is a huge difference between load peak and load valley, and city planning and network planning also are not synchronized. Currently, the line loss rate is high, and distribution equipment capacity does not fit in with the system or is unreasonable equipped with the system, equipment maintenance workload is high. Other issues are also present. Smart Grid is the current trend of the development of domestic and international power grid, and smart distribution network is an important part of the development of the smart grid. Smart distribution grid with a scientific economic distribution network, supporting distributed power and energy storage components, providing economical and steady power supply to ensure reliable economical device management. Integration and construction, operation and management capabilities are essential features of a smart and efficient operation of the distribution network. The efficient operation of smart distribution network has become an important direction of development, and with the steady progress in the development of the smart grid, smart distribution grid can be used to optimize operating efficiency of the distribution network. It has become an important goal and urgent need to use smart grid to construct an efficient power distribution system.
Traditional operator experience-based scheduling and planning has difficulties to fully consider all factors that take place in a safe operation of a power system. Especially the traditional method lacks a comprehensive analysis of the complex scheduling period within the safe operation of the power grid. It undermines the ability of using planning to guide production. It is unable to adapt power control and scheduling capabilities to enhance economic integrations, which are needed for security management. Therefore, there is an urgent need for research to develop a global distribution network optimization scheduling method, to use dispatching global optimization method to improve operational efficiency of a smart distribution grid, and to provide an integrated application distribution of new elements in the grid network including distributed energy/micro-grid/energy storage/non-linear loads, etc., to meet the development trend for smart grid research objectives. However, the existing distribution network scheduling system in the smart distribution grid cannot satisfy the need of the development of the smart distribution network. Compared to the traditional distribution network, the smart distribution network requires a lot more in operation safety, reliability, operation economy and quality of delivery. With the coordination with the grid operation command center, and distribution network adjustment needs to be upgraded to a smart grid scheduling distribution network in order to enhance the ability to control the distribution network and optimize the allocation of resources for adjustable features of the distributed power. Since the load and load diversity cause a spatial distribution of the random variations, there are also environmental impact properties need to be considered, and the global launch of smart grid research is increasingly needed to optimize power distribution scheduling method.